wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
If Moonwatcher Met Morrowseer (Spoilers!)
Spoilers. Major spoilers. For anyone who hasn't read Darkness of Dragons. XD Chapter One Moon glanced at Secretkeeper, who was fidgeting with her talons. Her mother's mind was writhing like storm clouds, nothing but a blur of thoughts, emotions, and pictures of buried memories. "Are you alright, Mother?" Moon asked. "I'm fine, dear." Secretkeeper gave Moon a worried smile. "Why don't you do your homework? I've got to go to town." She rested her claws on the mahogany table between them, ending the conversation, before turning around and bustling out of the door. Moon watched her go, confused. She hadn't gone to Jade Mountain Academy for over a year, ever since she turned seven. She hadn't had to do homework since then, either. What was wrong with Secretkeeper? She was distracted by the sounds of wings. As she turned her head, her heart skipped a beat and Qibli took a step inside, his sandy scales gleaming in the sunlight. He looked nervous, which was odd, but all Moon could detect from his brain was the bleary fuzz of the skyfire. "Um, Moon?" Qibli said. "I wanted to ask you something..." "Qibli, do you think Mother is alright?" "Huh? Oh," Qibli blinked, and his glittering black eyes flicked towards her. "Um. I don't know. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something." He was fidgeting with something behind his back. "Can it wait?" Moon asked. Her insides were fluttering with worry for her mother. Qibli blinked again. "Oh. Um. Sure!" He gave her a forced smile before whipping around and hurrying outside. Before he left, Moon thought she saw a glimpse of something shining clenched in his talons. Chapter Two It was hard to follow Secretkeeper through the pressing mass of the crowds. The black dragon blended it with the other NightWings, so Moon found herself following the wrong dragon more than once. Frustration filled her talons. Where was her mother? She nearly crashed into another NightWing. "Sorry!" she exclaimed to his flare of indignant thoughts. "I'm just in a hurry!" She bustled past him, feeling the cobblestone beneath her claws, and then she saw her. Secretkeeper was standing at a booth, conversing with a male NightWing who was absolutely enormous. His wings were jagged and bat like and smoke was billowing from his nostrils. He even took a threatening step towards Secretkeeper, making Moon tense. She could hear his thoughts through the buzz of the other dragons around her. They were bristling and pointy, like a sphere of needles, and she winced at the internal pain that it filled her head with. "Mother?" Secretkeepr whipped around, guilt in her eyes and her mind. "Moonwatcher, dear! Why didn't you stay at the house?" "Um. I was worried?" Moon cautiously made her way towards her mother, eyeing the large NightWing warily. "Who is this?" "No one," Secretkeeper said hastily. "Why don't you go back, dear? I think Qibli was looking for you." The other NightWing snorted. "Qibli? What sort of a NightWing name is that?" "He's not a NightWing," Moon said. "He's a SandWing." "Secretkeeper, who is this dragonet?" Secretkeeper's eyes clenched shut. Her thoughts were going too fast for Moon to read them and it gave her a slight headache. Eventually she took a steadying breath and looked at each of them. "Morrowseer, this dragonet is our daughter. Moonwatcher."Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (WillowandtheWoof)